Incomplete
by FireLightning
Summary: A song fic in which Jake has realized Rose is Huntsgirl, but he still can't go on without her. Rated T for a couple of languages.


A/N: Okay, this is my first American Dragon: Jake Long story and this is actually a song fic for both Jake Long and Rose. This will contain a couple of language, so I'm putting this rating to T, just in case. In this song fic, well, you do know the look on Jake's face when he noticed that Rose was Huntsgirl. Now, in this story, Jake's spirit is crushed, and he knows Rose is now his enemy, but he still can't live without her. I will be using the song "Incomplete". I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, so please don't sue me. Well, here we go!

Jake was lying on his bed in his room, tears rolling down on his cheek, because he noticed that Rose, the girl that he had a crush on, was Huntsgirl. He had plenty of thoughts floating in his head...

_"Why is she doing this? Why is it her? Why couldn't it have been anyone else?" _

Jake first met Rose when they bumped into each other, and remembers the birth mark Rose showed to him. Jake fell in love with her, and spent a lot of time together with her, including the school dance, the school play, and building a snowman with her. Now, his spirit was crushed, because during the battle with Huntsgirl on his Ski Trip, he removed her glove with his tail, and it shows the same birth mark she showed to him when she first met him.

_"It's not fair! You can't be working for Huntsmaster... you're just too good to be evil!"_

All Jake could do was think in his head. It was a week since the Ski Trip, and he went home as a sad, heart-broken kid all week. His heart was too broken to speak it all out.

_"What must I do? What choice do I have? You're my enemy, but I still love you, no matter what! Oh, please! Tell me this is not true... of all the days we've been together..."_

More tears streamed down his eyes. Jake was afraid to tell her that he was a dragon, because he fear that the girl he loved would have no choice but to kill him.

_"Rose, I can't go on without you... but it's just that I'm afraid to... to..."_

He couldn't even finish his sentence in his head. The pain was too great for Jake. He knew he can't change all of this, but then again, he knows he can't accept that.

He then started to look out the window. He remembered all the good times he had with Rose, even with his broken-heart.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete. _

Jake remembered the time he first met Rose. He remembered the smile he gave to her when he first met her. He even remembered when he first said "Hi" to her.

Jake then smiled, thinking those were the days.

He even remembered dancing with her, on a school dance, and giving her a whirl. He watched as she spun around and around in perfect circles.

He even remembered the first time he practice the school play with her. He chuckled a bit, because he even remembered the time he offered her beef jerky, because he was a bit nervous about kissing her, but kiss or no kiss, it was possibly the best moment he ever had with her.

Jake kept looking out the window to keep on thinking about the wonderful times he had with Rose.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake _

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete. _

Jake then remembered the unluckiest times he had with Rose.

He remembered when after he asked her out on a school dance, she told him that she already picked up a date with someone else.

He remembered the time when he almost kissed her... during practice of the school play, and on a snow day in which Jake made her a snow-sculpture of herself, but at all of the times, they were always interrupted. Half of the times Jake wasn't ready, but the other half, Rose was "busy" to do with her family. Jake even remembered the time he was thrown out of Rose's house, because her uncle didn't want to see him.

But the worst, horrible moment was definitely when Huntsgirl (A.K.A Rose) showed Jake, in the American Dragon form, the birthmark, which shocked him, because he now knows Rose is Huntsgirl.

_"Oh, Rose... this heart... this damned broken heart... I can't take it anymore... I can't survive without you..."_

Jake then looked away from the window, more tears streaming down his cheek.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)._

Jake then closed his eyes, fiercely, as if he was angered with something.

_"It's that damned Huntsmaster's fault! He did this to you! He must've put an evil spell on you! But, what if you're really doing this for family tradition?"_

Jake then noticed at the window, a cloud was heading his way. He got out of bed to see the cloud forming the shape of Rose. Jake smiled, and reached out to hug it, and as he did, the cloud suddenly diminished. Jake noticed this, and frowned yet again. He then placed his elbows on the edge of his window, and looked at the afternoon sky, imagining all the other fun times he had with Rose, tears continuing to stream down his cheek...

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

_Incomplete_

Jake then sat in his bed, wondering if he really should've let Rose sit with him on the way back home from the ski trip.

_"Rose... there has to be a way out of this... I can't go on without you, no matter how much you're my enemy... I still love you..."_

Jake felt like the next time he saw Rose, he wanted to hold her tight in his arms... for a long time.

"JAKE!" a voice called out. It was the voice of his grandfather. "It is time for training!"

Jake then got out of his bed, wiping tears from his eyes, and looked out the window one last time.

"Don't worry, Rose!" he finally spoke. "I know there's a way out of this... there has to be! No matter what happens, I'll rescue you from this horrible nightmare! You'll see!"

Jake then closed the window, opened his door, and went out of his bedroom to see his grandfather for training.

A/N: Anyway, that's the end of my songfic. Sorry if it was one chapter, but that's how I planned it. Anyway, did you like it? Did it make you cry? If it did, review my story, and please, no flames.


End file.
